An inductive element used for a power converter is generally formed by winding coils on a core made of a magnetic material, which is likely to increase in size. It has therefore been proposed to form a plurality of reactors integrally by a single magnetic component in a circuit including a plurality of inductive elements.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-59995 (PTL 1) describes a configuration of a composite magnetic component in which a transformer and a reactor are integrated. In the configuration described in PTL 1, a primary winding and a secondary winding are wound on one of two cores constituting the transformer, and an extension of the primary winding is wound on the other core. Accordingly, the reactor connected in series with the primary winding of the transformer can be formed integrally with the transformer by means of the above-mentioned extension.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-284647 (PTL 2) describes a configuration of a composite transformer in which first and second inductors and a transformer are formed integrally.